Wizard: Bugsy Baruta (CR 6)
Bugsy Baruta Half-orc diviner 7 (Wizard) CG Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +7 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 15, touch 11, flat-footed 15 (+2 armor, +1 deflection, +2 natural) hp 45 (7d6+21) Fort +6, Ref +4, Will +7 Defensive Abilities orc ferocity -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee dagger +3 (1d4/19-20) or falchion +3 (2d4/18-20) Ranged heavy crossbow +3 (1d10/19-20) Arcane School Spell-Like Abilities (CL 7th; concentration +12) 8/day—diviner's fortune (+3) Diviner Spells Prepared (CL 7th; concentration +12) 4th—named bulletUC, named bulletUC, scrying (DC 19) 3rd—blood biographyAPG (DC 18), haste (2), slow (DC 18) 2nd—greater detect magicUI, detect thoughts (DC 17), locate object, mirror hideawayACG, see invisibility 1st—detect secret doors, detect undead, identify (2), mindlinkOA, true strike (2) 0 (at will)—detect magic, mending, prestidigitation, read magic Opposition Schools Evocation, Necromancy -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 10, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 21, Wis 10, Cha 14 Base Atk +3; CMB +3; CMD 14 Feats Feral SpeechUM, Improved Familiar, Improved Initiative, Improved Spell SharingACG, Scribe Scroll, Toughness Skills Intimidate +11, Knowledge (arcana) +15, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +15, Knowledge (planes) +15, Linguistics +15, Perception +7, Spellcraft +15, Use Magic Device +9; Racial Modifiers +2 Intimidate Languages Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Infernal, Orc, Sylvan SQ arcane bond (Lil' Bugsy, faerie dragon), forewarned, orc blood Other Gear crossbow bolts (20), dagger, falchion, heavy crossbow, amulet of natural armor +2, bracers of armor +2, cloak of resistance +2, headband of vast intelligence +2, ring of protection +1, 1,371 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Deliver Touch Spells Through Familiar (Su) Your familiar can deliver touch spells for you. Divination Diviners are masters of remote viewing, prophecies, and using magic to explore the world. Diviner's Fortune +3 (8/day) (Sp) As a standard action, touch grants ally +3 insight bonus to many checks for 1 round. Empathic Link with Familiar (Su) You have an empathic link with your Arcane Familiar. Evocation You must spend 2 slots to cast spells from the Evocation school. Familiar Bonus: You gain the Alertness feat while your familiar is within arm's reach. Feral Speech Speak with amphibians, birds, fish, mammals, reptiles, or vermin (choose which one when you activate this ability), as per Speak with Animals. Forewarned 3 (Su) Can always act in surprise rounds. Improved Spell Sharing Divide share spell dur evenly between you and companion. Can move apart w/o ending effect. Necromancy You must spend 2 slots to cast spells from the Necromancy school. Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity (1/day) If brought below 0 Hp, can act as though disabled for 1 rd. Share Spells with Familiar Can cast spells with a target of "You" on the familiar with a range of touch. Speak with Familiar (Ex) You can communicate verbally with your familiar. -------------------- Lil' Bugsy CR – Faerie dragon (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 3 91) CG Tiny dragon Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +12 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 22, touch 16, flat-footed 18 (+3 Dex, +1 dodge, +6 natural, +2 size) hp 22 (3d12+3) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +7 Defensive Abilities improved evasion; Immune paralysis, sleep; SR 13 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 10 ft., fly 60 ft. (perfect), swim 30 ft. Melee bite +4 (1d3-1) Space 2½ ft.; Reach 0 ft. Special Attacks breath weapon (5 ft. cone, euphoria for 1d6 rds., Fortitude DC 14 negates, usable every 1d4 rounds), deliver touch spells Spell-Like Abilities (CL 3rd; concentration +6) 3/day—greater invisibility (self only) Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 3rd; concentration +6) 1st (6/day)—enlarge person (DC 14), see alignmentUC, vanishAPG (DC 14) 0 (at will)—detect magic, ghost sound (DC 13), light, message, prestidigitation -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 9, Dex 17, Con 13, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 16 Base Atk +3; CMB +4; CMD 14 (18 vs. trip) Feats Acrobatic, Dodge Skills Acrobatics +8 (+0 to jump), Bluff +9, Diplomacy +9, Fly +23, Intimidate +13, Linguistics +13, Perception +12, Sense Motive +8, Spellcraft +13, Stealth +17, Swim +17, Use Magic Device +13 Languages Common, Draconic, Elven, Sylvan; speak with animal (same kind only), speak with master, telepathy 100 ft. SQ empathic link -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Breath Weapon (Su) 5 ft. cone, euphoria for 1d6 rds., Fortitude DC 14 negates, usable every 1d4 rounds Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Deliver Touch Spells (Su) Deliver master's touch spells. Empathic Link (Su) You have an empathic link with your master. Fly (60 feet, Perfect) You can fly! Immunity to Paralysis You are immune to paralysis. Immunity to Sleep You are immune to sleep effects. Improved Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save; half on failed save. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Share Spells Spells with a target of "You" can be delivered by a familiar with a range of touch. Speak with Animals of its Kind (Ex) You can communicate verbally with animals similar to yourself. Speak with Master (Ex) You can communicate verbally with your master. Spell Resistance (13) You have Spell Resistance. Swim (30 feet) You have a Swim speed. Telepathy (100 feet) (Su) Communicate telepathically if the target has a language. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at https://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Pathfinder Category:Wizard Category:CR 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Half-Orc